To be Saved
by LadyDragonsbane
Summary: A songfic to Michelle Branch's "All You Wanted" about the deep freindship that Shesta and Dilandau share. It's not yaoi . . but it is fluff . be forewarned . .^^ . . It's cute so if you enjoy reading fluffy stories perhaps you'll enjoy this . .please R


I can't believe I actually wrote this . . . please . . go easy on the reviews because this is my first time attempting something like this . . . and I hope anyone who reads this doesn't hate it . . but in order to allow the song to fit with the images I got while listening to it on my computer I had to screw around with Dilandau's personality a bit. . sorry . . Gomen nasai Dilandau-sama!!

Well . . . Enjoy!! ^ ~

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters of Escaflowne or the copyrights to Michelle Branch's "All You Wanted"

Don't sue me!!

::To be Saved::

By: Lady Dragonsbane

To the lyrics of: "All you wanted"

Written and Preformed by: Michelle Branch

"_I wanted to be like you_

I wanted everything

So I tried to be like you

And I got swept away . . ."

Shesta stood at attention in front of his new commander, awaiting his first orders, along with the rest of the newly formed Dragon Slayers unit. They had completed their training and now they were ready to receive their first orders from Lord Dilandau.

As he gave them their orders Shesta watched and listened from his place in line, taking in everything. The commanding tone of his voice, the way his words had the hidden command of respect. They way he held himself in front of them, never showing a moment of indecision or lack of complete control.

Shesta found himself in complete awe of the ten year old boy before him. He was so strong, so wonderful . . . . 

_I want to be strong like him . . and one day, hopefully . . I will be . . . _

"I didn't know that it was so cold

and you needed someone

to show you the way

So I took your hand and we figured out

that when the tide comes

I'd take you away . . . . "

"YOU IDIOT!!" Dilandau screamed at Shesta as his fist connected with the younger boy's jaw. Dilandau glared at the boy kneeling on the floor trembling before him. "How could you allow this to happen?!"

Shesta pressed his forehead against the cold marble floor of the throne room in the Vione. "F-Forgive me Lord Dilandau. " He waited in place for a response from his Lord . . anything, a word to rise and get back in line, another beating, anything. Instead . . Lord Dilandau remained oddly quiet. Shesta dared not raise his eyes from the marble tile in front of his nose, for fear of a worse beating for insubordination.

A few seconds later he heard boot heels click on the floor. Shesta felt himself tense in preparation for another blow, yet none came. The heels of the older silver-haired boy continued on past him, towards the door. . .The door whooshed open and the boot heels continued on down the hall . . .

__

"If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted was 

somebody who cares"

Later that evening Shesta found himself wandering the halls of the Vione. It was past lights out and Shesta would get in trouble if he was found out of his room this late at night. He had no idea what had dragged him from his warm bed in the living quarters of the Vione, but he couldn't help but think that if he walked around long enough . . he'd find the reason why . . . 

Shesta walked down the vacant halls, listening to the sounds of his boot heels click on the metal floor. A floor below him was the room where the Energists where accessed by the Levi-stones, Shesta could hear and feel the ground humming beneath his feet. As he walked past an open door farther down the hall a noise caught his ear and he stopped and listened.

Someone was crying . . . . 

__

"I'm sinking slowly

So hurry hold me

Your hand is all I have to keep

me hanging on . . .

Please can you tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone . . "

Shesta entered the room silently. Someone was huddled in a corner of the room crying and trying to hide it. As Shesta approached he recognized the silver-hair and the red uniform . . . it was Lord Dilandau . .

He stood there in utter shock for a few minutes, staring at the young boy who had earlier seemed so strong and powerful . . so invincible . . . who was now sitting on the floor of an unused room huddled in the darkest corner of the tiny room crying his eyes out . . . Without realizing what he was doing Shesta walked over to Lord Dilandau's side, kneeled next to him on the cold floor, and wrapped him up in his arms . . . 

At first Dilandau had no idea what was going on. His first reaction was to fight back, then he realized the arms around him weren't harmful or restraining, but comforting . . . something he could never before remember feeling in his life before this moment.

Dilandau allowed himself to let down his guard for just this one moment in time and he allowed himself to take comfort in Shesta's small, childlike embrace . . . . .

__

"If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted 

was somebody who cared . . "

For a few precious moments, extended by their young minds to appear to be like hours, Shesta comforted Lord Dilandau, his idol, his master . . and from this point forward, if not in public, then in private . . his friend . . . 

When the young silver-haired boy's sobs resided Shesta stood and held out his hand for Lord Dilandau to take.

Dilandau stared at the hand that was offered to him in confusion, not to sure if he should take it, for it would mean relying on someone other than himself, or if he should stand on his own. After a moment of hesitation Dilandau grabbed a hold of Shesta's hand and allowed Shesta to pull him to his feet. . . . . 

__

"All you wanted was somebody who cares

If you need me you know I'll be there

Oh, yeah . . "

Their hands remained clasped together for a moment longer as he smiled at Lord Dilandau.. After a moment Dilandau took his hand out of Shesta's and wiped his eyes with the back of his gloved hand. His red eyes found Shesta's blue and hesitantly Dilandau smiled back at his friend . . . 

__

"If you want to

I can save you

I can take you away from here

So lonely inside

So busy out there

And all you wanted 

was somebody who cared . . . "

"Lord Dilandau!! Look out!!"

Dilandau turned around just as the man behind him in the enemy's uniform raised his sword above the thirteen year-olds head . . .

Shesta cut down the man he was fighting and charged the man attacking Lord Dilandau. Just as the sword was about to connect with his best friends head Shesta ran the man through with his sword . . spraying blood everywhere.

As the soldier fell Shesta yanked his sword free of the man's body and stepped over him to Lord Dilandau, who had tripped fallen to the floor in his haste to avoid the enemy's blade. He reached out his hand and Dilandau willingly took it and allowed Shesta to pull him to his feet.

"Are you alright Lord Dilandau?" Shesta asked as he searched the battlefield with his eyes for more attackers.

Dilandau nodded curtly and looked at the man lying on the floor in a puddle of his own blood in disgust. Then ran off without saying a word, deeper into the battlefield. But before he did Shesta didn't miss the brief smile of thanks Lord Dilandau sent him and the warning look the went with it that told him never to speak of the smile to anyone . . .

__

"Please tell me

So I can finally see

Where you go when you're gone . . . "

I hope you enjoyed this . . and please don't review telling me how much it sucks and how much you hate it . . because that is completely pointless and it will only make me think that you have no life . . if you do decide you want to waste your time flaming me . .please try to be polite about it and tell me how I can improve . . Thanks!! . Ja ne minna-san!! (see ya everyone!!) ^^


End file.
